Immune to the Light
by 200394231m
Summary: "I'll ask you again, why are you here?" Kylo Ren's voice was furious and filled with hate as he leaned down to stare into Rey's eyes. She glared up at him, the same burning anger that he felt in his soul bubbling up in her own and almost succeeding in pushing down the walls she had kept up around her emotions. "I am here to bring back Ben Solo."
1. Chapter 1

"Focus, Rey, I can feel your attention wavering. You must focus; you must find peace, serenity," Luke Skywalker whispered, his voice was low though powerful and commanding. The hostile thoughts that flashed in Rey's mind that involved one Kylo Ren immediately vanished, fading rapidly as she concentrated harder to calm herself using the Force.

"Good, now keep that focus. You can't let it waver even if someone is talking to you, fighting you, distracting you. Jedi feel no emotion, there is only peace, and there is only serenity. No passion."

"Yes, Master Luke," Rey spoke, her voice hollow and monotone. Though she tried to push it away, her mind and heart could not rid themselves of the dark anger and fury that still resided from her last encounter with Kylo Ren. His name brought about an image of her new friend Finn, unconscious, cold, and scarce with breath as he was slumped on the ground. Her anger returned, and her concentration was broken with the sound of a pot shattering on the ground. Luke Skywalker sighed as Rey opened her eyes to see clay fragments of what had once been a beautiful jar.

"You are too unfocused at the moment. You need to rid yourself of your anger. Anger brings about passion, and passion-"

"Brings about the dark side, yes, I know," Rey repeated the mantra she had heard a dozen hundred times, sighing as she looked down at her open palms spread on her folded legs. Her thoughts of as late had all involved either Finn or Kylo Ren, but usually both as anger for Ren brought about mentions of Finn. She had received no word on the condition of Finn and had not asked her Jedi Master for fear of him disregarding her concern with a remark of 'There is no worry; there is no emotion in a Jedi.'

"Come here, Padawan, I must speak with you for a moment," Luke said, using his hand and the Force to repair the broken pot. Rey stood up from her place upon the ground, trying not to wince as her sore muscles unwound.

"I have a mission for you," Luke said as he walked to the edge of the cliff they had been standing and sitting upon. Rey moved to join him by his side.

"What is it?" She asked, her hands fidgeting by her sides. Luke gave a small smile but it quickly disappeared.

"I need you to go to a place called Hoth. It is a frozen tundra landscape, and your movements will be easily tracked by The First Order. Then, you will camp out and wait in the old Resistance base, practicing your ways with the Force, more meditation than anything in order to calm your thoughts of anger and hatred, until Kylo Ren comes to collect you and attempt to make you his apprentice. You must allow him to kidnap you, and then, I want you to bring me back my nephew."

"I must refuse," were the first words that Rey uttered. She stared up at her Master in shock, her hands clenching at the mutters of Kylo Ren's name.

"No, you must complete this mission, that is what you must do," Luke insisted, shaking his head at his Padawan, "You are the only person who can bring back Ben. Bringing him back would mean a chip in the First Order's armor, a chip that would allow the Resistance to enter and take down the First Order. It is imperative that you do this, Rey. You leave tomorrow at dawn."

Luke Skywalker moved away from the cliff and walked back to the cave that he and Rey had been inhabiting the last two months. Rey stared after him before turning to look out over the edge of the cliff, having a momentary thought of hurtling herself off the edge because surely, her hostility towards Kylo Ren would kill her first before the rocks at the bottom of the chasm did.

"Why can't you or General Leia go retrieve him?" Rey asked as her and Luke Skywalker sat across from each other in the small cave. Luke sighed and gave a soft smile as he stirred the embers of the fire with a long stick. Rey was after all just a young girl and had only begun manipulating her abilities with the Force for two months. Her emotions were still wanton and uncontrollable, hard to contain as well as suppress and make vanish. She was a still such a docile girl, a young one at the age of 19, and she resisted the urge to give up her independence and to listen to what her Master ordered her to do.

"Do you really believe that Kylo Ren would allow General Leia or myself, the Master he betrayed and attempted to murder along with his fellow Padawan, a shred of mercy when he so easily murdered his own father with a light saber?" Luke questioned Rey. She sighed and shook her head, looking at her feet and feeling foolish.

"No, Master, I do not think he would." She sighed in defeat, and a small smile of pity found itself onto Luke's face. He wished that the young scavenger could have been saved all of the pain and hardships she had faced and in another life found herself to him to train with other Force - sensitive children.

"Let's try Farseeing now, shall we?" Luke proposed, settling himself across from Rey. Rey crossed her legs and put her open palms face up on her bended knees. She closed her eyes and pushed away everything that surrounded herself, focusing on one thing: Kylo Ren.

She imagined him not as Kylo Ren but as Ben Solo, a small child playing with a toy lightsaber in his bedroom on a Resistance base on a distant and green planet. Then, she conjured up another image, this one of Ben as an older child and training with her own Master. Bolts of lightning flashed out of the child's open palms, and he was immediately scolded and censured by Luke Skywalker.

Then, as she imagined the voice and appearance of Ben Solo, she was transported to another place, one that was also green and leafy, like the homeland of Ben Solo. She could feel the ground beneath her feet, and when she glanced upward, Rey was met with what appeared to be Kylo Ren.

His face was handsome and kind, not cold and cruel like the last time she had seen him. The scar she had slashed across his face stood as a reminder of his dark and dangerous past. He was wearing a dark tunic with a white lily pinned above the place where his heart would rest underneath his clothing. A large grin crawled across his face, and his hands seemed to go right through Rey's as he gripped someone else's hands. Rey stepped back just in time to see an astonishing sight: she saw herself in a gorgeous white dress with flowers in her hair and embodied in the dress, her hands clutching Ben Solo's as he murmured two quiet words.

"I do."

Rey gasped, her eyes flinging themselves opened as she looked around at her surroundings. She was back in the cave across from Master Luke, but this time, her Master was leaning towards her with his elbows on his knees.

"Rey, what did you see?" He asked, and Rey knew it was out of politeness and a concern that sided on the edge of paternalistic concern. Her Master could have easily invaded her mind and found the vision she had just encountered, but he decided not to.

"A vision, the future, I'm certain," she gasped, rubbing her hands as she attempted to wipe off the ghost like feeling of Ben Solo's hands passing through hers like she didn't even exist.

"Here - Master, just look please, I can't explain," she told him, closing her eyes and she sifted through her memories until she found the one of the vision of a few minutes previous. She felt Master Luke probing through her mind until the vision was brought before her eyes again.

"Ah, I see," he murmured, his voice suddenly quiet as he stared across at Rey. She looked at him, grasping for anything in the thick silence.

"Do not dwell on this, child, do not fret. Rest now, we will prepare you in the morning for your departure," Luke assured her, patting her shoulder before standing up and walking out of the cave, walking until he was so far away that Rey could no longer see him in the darkness outside the cave.

Rey slept but not peacefully. She reached the point where she was almost in a deep sleep but not quite, and that is where she stayed for the entire night, never fully falling into a serene sleep.

"Good morning, Master Luke," Rey yawned and stretched her arms above her head when she opened her eyes in the morning. Luke gave her a nod and a tense smile, looking out of the cave and towards the sky. He pushed a box of food towards her, one filled with standard bread and rice as well as a canteen filled with water. She gave him her thanks and ate silently, musing in her head about the journey that was soon to come.

"Have you prepared yourself mentally and emotionally for your mission?" Luke asked, standing up and walking towards the end of the cave. Rey shrugged and attempted to clear her mind, giving herself a metaphorical pat on the back when she succeeded.

"I am as prepared as I am. There is nothing I can do now," Rey said calmly, her voice steady and void of emotion.

"I would give you a weapon, but I have yet to allow you to make your own lightsaber," Luke told her, "and I am certain that once aboard his ship, Kylo Ren would most definitely take that weapon away from you."

"Yes, Master," Rey responded, finishing her meal and standing up as well. She walked over to him and gave the meal box to R2-D2's outstretched mechanical arm. The droid took the box from her and crumpled it before bringing it back inside its body. Luke Skywalker smiled fondly at the droid.

"I have taught you all that I have been able to with your lack of focus as of late," he then frowned, returning his gaze to the sea.

"I am sorry, Master," Rey spoke then, her voice soft as the wind carried it away and unfurled it out upon the waves of the ocean. Luke cast his eyes on her, watching as hers closed and her concentration steadied so that she was able to project a feeling of calm and serenity onto her Master.

"You are but a Padawan. You still have much to learn. It is to be expected," he informed her, returning his gaze to the sea. "Even the most experienced of the Jedi have had a problem keeping their focus especially when confusing thoughts and emotions plague them so."

"I will bring back Ben Solo," Rey said confidently, taking pride in the smile that her Master gave her. He nodded and then moved to walk down the cliffs towards the Millennium Falcon, the ship that Rey would take to the old Resistance base of Hoth.

Once everything was loaded in, she needed not a copious supplies for her stay in Hoth would be short, not a lengthy amount of time would pass at all.

"Use this time wisely," Luke Skywalker advised her as they stood at the beginning of the ramp of the ship. "Strengthen your ways with the Force, especially the shield on your mind that you have already begun to enhance. That is the first place that Kylo Ren will venture to after finding you, and I need you to stay strong. Do not let Kylo Ren know the whereabouts of General Leia, the Resistance, or myself. If Ben Solo becomes curious once you have found him at last, you may tell him once you have begun your journey back, but do not let Kylo Ren know any information. You must remind him of the light that he turned away from, remind him of the evil that the force brings out in us."

"Yes, Master, I wish you well. Please, send my regards to General Leia and the others," Rey spoke, her voice small but confident. Luke nodded and gave her a pat on the shoulder that reminded her of a touch that once was, one that she could remember vaguely from the brief moments that she had known a family. Rey turned to board the ship before she become any more emotional than she already was.

"And Rey?" Luke asked, prompting Rey to turn back around and look at her Master. "May the Force be with you."

Once Rey landed inside of the old Resistance base on Hoth, she immediately wished for a plethora of clothes instead of the minimal amount that she had. At least her Master had given her an old fur coat that Han Solo had once worn on Hoth himself when he saved Luke Skywalker's life.

She shivered in the pilot's seat and immediately closing her eyes, chanting a mantra in her mind that was to help her forget her physical surroundings.

 _There is no cold, there is only peace, and there is only serenity. There is no cold, there is only peace, and there is only serenity. There is no cold, there is only peace, and there is only serenity._

When Rey opened her eyes again, she was significantly warmer as well as calm. She suppressed a shiver and exited the Falcon, entering the Resistance Base.

She made camp inside one of the old barracks. She found a few packets of uneaten and conserved dry food packets as well as hydration tablets. She added them to her small food pile, making her way to one of the beds in the barracks. It had taken her hours in order to close the barracks off to everything so the heat in the barracks would not leak anywhere else. The beds were still thawing out though significantly warmer than the outside environment. Rey sat on the floor beside the bed, crossing her legs and placing her open palms upon them. She closed her eyes and visualized the box of dry food packets that was sat in front of her. She imagined it slowly rising off the floor and rising and rising until it reached Rey's eye level. She opened her brown orbs and was pleased to see the box of dry food packets floating in front of her eyes. She did not lose her concentration and instead visualized the box floating a few feet away and onto one of the other beds in the barracks. When she opened her eyes, the box was sat unharmed on the exact bed she had pictured. Giving herself a small smile, she ate a piece of fruit from one of the dry food packets and thought about Kylo Ren.

A dark force, one to be reckon with, but not too strong that he would destroy her, she thought to herself. She bested him, defeated him on Star Killer Base, and she would do it again in order to bring back Ben Solo. She would have to show him the light, the light that radiated in her along with the light powers of the Force that seemed to encompass her every move. Ben Solo was not dead, only in a coma of sorts, dormant to the actions of Kylo Ren. She would destroy Kylo Ren in order to retrieve Ben Solo, and then, all would be right with the world. General Leia would have her son back, Master Luke his nephew, and her Master would be pleased and satisfied with her, a reward that she hoped to obtain.

Rey thought back on the vision that she had seen in her experience of Farseeing. It was of the Future most certainly, but that did not mean that it would come true. The Future was a constant changing force, and those who had visions of the Future were rarely correct because a certain outcome could be changed by a minor decision such as what one would eat for a certain meal. Anything more than a friendship between Ben Solo and Rey was out of the question, let alone a wedding. Jedi Knights did not allow themselves to enter into relationships because that involved passion and passion could turn them to the wrong side of the Force. A Jedi should never have to choose between a lover and the well-being of the rest of the galaxy. Never.

Rey focused on her mental shield for a few hours after finishing her meager - though significantly larger than her meals back on Jakku; she had to constantly remind herself to not stuff food down her throat even then, two months after escaping the humid climate that she had lived on for so long - meal. She managed to build an even larger and thicker wall, one that was a bit difficult to permeate. She then climbed into the small but now warm bed, finding herself at peace as she floated away into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were tedious and very boring for Rey, but she stayed true to her Master's orders for she craved his approval and praise that she would receive as a reward for the completion of her mission as all insecure human beings at some point or another in their lives do. She found her mind void of all thoughts due to the icy and frigid atmosphere infiltrating everything, even the mental parts of her soul, and due to that, she was able to meditate without any interruptions. She also set up a dummy and practiced her hand to hand combat skills on it; if she couldn't use a weapon in order to fight, she could have at least sharpened her capabilities when it came to fighting with her fists and her feet.

Kylo Ren and the First Order arrived on Rey's seventh day on the Resistance base. They marched straight past her barricades in the middle of the night while Rey was still asleep. Rey had learned how to use the Force to put herself to sleep on her third day on the base, and she found herself unable to sleep the night that The First Order appeared on the frozen tundra. Kylo Ren stormed into the barracks where Rey had made camp, his lightsaber was out and flying sparks as he slashed apart various objects that stood in his way. When he finally reached the former Scavenger, he looked down at her sleeping form before glancing at the lightsaber in his hand. He could have executed her then, sliced her head neatly from her body in an inhumane but swift manner. He needed the map though, and it would be difficult to retrieve it from her, even more so than the last time that she had been under his capture.

Kylo Ren snatched the girl into his arms and marched past his Knights of Ren and Stormtroopers, storming out of the barracks and the base as he tried to contain his anger. His hostile attitude caused several of his Knights to race back up onto the ship that they had arrived in as well as a copious amount of Stormtroopers to turn around from where they were marching off of the ship. He walked swiftly past everyone and straight to the front of the ship, not giving a glance to anyone else but the pilot.

"I have the girl; it is time to leave," he ordered gruffly through his mask before he walked out of the control part of the ship and into the containment area. He walked into one of the cells that had been built into the walls of the ship – the ship was made originally for capturing and returning prisoners and Resistance fighters – and set the girl down on the metal bench before walking back out and locking the door. He stood there and stared at the young Jedi, fuming as he waited for her to wake up.

Two things made Rey realize that she was no longer on the Resistance base. One, the cold atmosphere of Hoth had vanished, and although it was not sweltering or room temperature, the place that she was residing in was much warmer than the base had been, and two, she was not lying on the cold mattress that she had become accustomed to lying on the last few days. Instead, she was lying on a hard and cold piece of metal that she could only assume was a bench. Her eyes flashed open, and when she saw the metallic roof above her, it took but all of her energy to not let her anger consume her and attempt to kill Kylo Ren where he stood behind the bars of her cage. She sat up swiftly, giving him a look of treachery, disgust, and hatred. She closed her eyes tight and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, using the techniques that Master Luke had taught her in order to calm herself down. Finally, she had channeled the Force into containing her emotions until they were nothing but a constant buzzing in the back of her mind.

"I must say that I am impressed," Kylo Ren spoke, his voice deep and muffled by the black mask that he wore on his face. Anyone that wore a mask was a coward to Rey, someone who had something to hide, someone that wasn't themselves. She had only seen him twice without his mask; once when he was interrogating her about Luke Skywalker's map, and the second time when she had defeated him and left an effacing mark upon his visage. She stared deep into the mask at the place where she imagined his eyes would be.

"Why must you say that?" She asked, her voice just a hint snarky.

"The way you controlled your emotions so quickly, that was impressive," he must have been smirking underneath his helmet, "and I am surprised that you learned that from Skywalker. He could never control anyone when it came to keeping their emotions suppressed. He didn't know that the human body is not capable of suppressing all emotion."

"That's why those who can't control their emotions turn to the Dark side," Rey retorted back and then quickly shut her mouth, refusing to say another word to her captor.

"Why were you on Hoth? Where is Skywalker? It is time that you tell me, Scavenger," Kylo Ren demanded, clutching one of the bars of the cage with his hand. Rey turned her face away from him to stare at the wall; she mentally pictured herself building up her mental wall even further in attempts to keep him out of her mind. She also filled her thoughts with images of the sand dunes of Jakku and of the freezing tundra of Hoth, giving him meaningless memories in order to keep him out of the most valuable and important ones.

"Where is Skywalker?" Ren repeated and began to clutch another bar with his left hand. Rey could see in her periphery vision that he was leaving slight indentions and imprints in the bars, and she turned her head even further away from his gaze. "Give me the map, Scavenger, tell me the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker."

Rey kept her eyes in front of her, refusing to let Kylo Ren witness any sign of weakness from her. She closed them briefly to keep her concentration steady and to not let it waver. _There is no emotion; there is only peace, and there is only serenity,_ Rey thought to herself. _There is no emotion; there is only peace, and there is only serenity._

"Fine, if you won't tell me now but you'll tell me sooner or later once we arrive at Lenre Station," Kylo Ren threatened, his voice dark and angry as he spit the words out at Rey.

"And pray tell, what is Lenre Station?" Rey asked, her voice coy and monotone.

"You'll know soon enough," he billowed and walked out of the prisoner containment area, his cape sweeping across the floor behind him.

Rey wasted away in the prisoner cell for around two hours before she felt the ship dock and stop. She opened her eyes and unfolded her legs from the meditating stance that she had taken up during the trip. She turned to look at the cell door as it was unlocked by one Kylo Ren. He walked into the cell and grabbed her bicep, pulling her up quickly and harshly as he tugged her towards the cell door. He walked her out in a fastidious manner, and Rey managed to keep her grimaces and winces off of her face. She knew that a dark purple and hideous bruise would be forming on her upper arm in a few moments.

"Where are we, Ben Solo?" She asked cautiously, keeping her voice low and steady. Kylo Ren halted in his place, and with the hand that he wasn't holding, he took out his lightsaber.

"What did you just address me as?" He asked, his finger hovering over the button that would initiate the red sparks and glow of his lightsaber.

"I didn't address you, Kylo Ren," she declared, "I addressed Ben Solo who is inside you but in a comatose state at the moment. I asked Ben where are we, but he didn't answer. And you only answered my question with another question, Kylo Ren, so please, if Ben will not answer me, I will ask you: Where are we?"

"Listen here, you little Scavenger Brat," he growled through clenched teeth, the inside of his mask becoming saturated with spittle. "I am not Ben Solo. Ben Solo has long been dead, and he is not comatose as you said. The only person who resides in this body is myself, Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo."

"Whatever you say, Ben Solo," she muttered, not flinching when Kylo Ren came so close to her face that his mask was a centimeter from her visage.

"We'll see what you're calling me when I'm through with interrogating you," he said with a deadly and ferocious smile as he grabbed a hold of her bicep again and dragged her the rest of the way out of the ship.

They made their way off of the platform and into a shiny, new black hangar that Rey had never seen before. There were around ten X-Wings and Ti-Fighters in total, all of them shiny and bright and new as well. Rey glanced around once, hiding her expression of slight awe with one of disgust.

"Hurry up; you are too slow," Kylo Ren's voice made Rey turn back to the task at hand, to get to wherever he was taking her. Kylo Ren walked her out of the hangar and down a series of hallways, making a copious amount of various twists and turns that even Rey could not follow and memorize. Finally, it seemed an endless amount of time before they stopped in front of a door. Kylo Ren held up his hand to a pad on the outside of the door. The pad scanned his hand before opening the door to reveal a cell that resembled very closely the cell that Rey had been interrogated in on Star Killer Base. Kylo Ren forced her into the chair and locked restraints around her wrists and ankles as the hissing of the door sounded, signaling the close of the door.

"Now, tell me where Luke Skywalker is? Let me have the map," Kylo Ren demanded, standing domineeringly in front of Rey. Rey kept her lips tightly closed, refusing to say a word about her Master. She closed off her mind even further, adding in pointless lyrics to a song she had heard back on Jakku.

"I don't know who you think you are, Scavenger," Kylo Ren hissed, placing his hands on the outside of her wrists, resting them on the arm rests that she was restrained to. "But I am Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren. No one is more important than me other than Supreme Leader Snoke. I take what I want, and if you won't give the information to me then, I will just have to take it for myself."

Rey immediately felt a probing in her mind once Kylo Ren finished talking. She threw the song lyrics at him in her head, building her wall even taller and thicker to keep him away from everything that was inside of her mind.

"If I can't obtain it through your mental shield, I'll just have to find other ways to obtain it." A piercing pain rushed through Rey's head and arms, and she felt as if every bone in her body had been broken. She fought to keep her teeth clenched and not let out an excruciating scream. Instead, she fought against the pain with the Jedi code: _There is no pain, there is only peace. There is no pain, there is only peace. There is no pain, there is only peace._ Finally, after what seemed like countless hours of heart wrenching pain, it started to dissipate and disappear as the Jedi Code took over every one of Rey's senses.

"Stop fighting me, and I wouldn't have to do this," Kylo Ren's voice sounded strangely tortured as he held a hand up in front of her to keep the pain caused by the Force on her steady. She glanced up at him, her thoughts dazed and confused as she attempted to sort through his expression. He seemed to be the one in pain, not her, and Rey wondered why that was because of the dark anger he had harbored for her earlier. It couldn't have been because he didn't like anyone because he killed Han Solo, his very own father, in front of her own eyes rather quickly. But, she didn't get to look into his eyes, and she didn't see the struggle that he was fighting against.

"Is that what you said to your father before you killed him, Ben Solo?" She spat out, forcing the pain out of her mind and body. She pushed it so far away that all that was left was a tingling sensation spreading throughout her body.

"I told you that I am not Ben Solo!" Kylo Ren roared, forcing his hand away from her in order to levitate a table and through it against the wall. Rey panted as the pain finally disappeared from her mind and body and she could finally drop the pretense of the Jedi Code. She flinched as shards from the table rained down on her and shattered around her. Kylo Ren gave her one last glare before tightening the restraints on her ankles and wrists with the Force and storming out of the room. Rey only sighed as the cell door closed behind the dark and brooding former Jedi.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Kylo Ren returned to Rey's cell, she was fast asleep in the interrogation chair. Her body was still stretched out and bound to the chair with her head rested in the middle of the chair due to the fact that her body was so short. The three buns that her hair was tied in were beginning to come lose, and strands of her hair were falling across her face in loose, wispy waves. Kylo stared down at the young girl as the door closed behind him, a sudden peace soothing through his anger as he stared down at the serene and sanguine girl. As if she knew that he was watching her, Rey's eyes opened slowly, her vision blurring until she blinked twice more and her vision cleared. When she noticed that Kylo Ren was standing before her and staring down at her, she sat up straight in her chair, cursing herself for being so foolish as to fall asleep in the enemy's territory. Kylo Ren knelt down until he was face to face with the young Scavenger, and then, instead of using the anger and hate that was burning in his soul and flowing throughout his veins, he decided to attempt to try another way of manipulation.

"Rey," he spoke, his voice soft and alluring as he reached up and unlocked his mask from his suit. He slowly took off his helmet and set it down on the floor next to him, raising his head to look into Rey's eyes with his own.

"Rey," he repeated, tilting his head to the side as he watched the Scavenger scrunch her face up in confusion. He moved his face closer to hers, watching as her breath began to become uneven and more frequent.

"Stop. What are you doing?" She whispered, and he took delight in the conflict that he saw in her eyes. He saw hatred and fury burning her brown orbs, beautiful anger that he knew he could control and morph into passion, into a road that would lead her to choosing the same life that he chose.

"You're overthinking everything; stop thinking so much," Kylo Ren murmured, moving his face another inch towards Rey's. "I know you can feel it to, just let go."

His plan was working deliriously well as he saw Rey visibly struggle with her feelings. If she was struggling to keep them contained, to fight against them, then he knew that there was a large chance that he could convince her to fully submit to the Dark side. She would become a servant, a prodigy, an apprentice of the Supreme Leader. She would train by Kylo Ren's side, under his supervision, and he would keep his anger towards her steady and pounding by doing so. Keeping his anger towards the Scavenger, remaining his hatred towards the girl would result in him being even more powerful. The emotion, the passion, would just make him stronger, and in turn, she would become stronger with her hatred towards him never disappearing.

"I don't want this," Rey spoke, her voice quiet and shaky as she struggled with hiding her obvious lust. As a young and hormonal girl still in her late teenage years, Rey had never seen any sign of lust or attraction towards herself, especially not from someone who was actually attractive like Kylo Ren. Her emotions were hazed and confused by the lust that she was being manipulated out of her by Kylo Ren coming near her. She knew in the back of her mind that this was only the result of chemicals being released in her body, and it wasn't her fault that her body was reacting like this with the shortness of breath exhaling out of her mouth or the fact that she couldn't focus on the fact that she didn't actually want Kylo Ren like that.

"Don't you?" He asked, his mouth just a centimeter and a half away from hers. If he moved any closer, their lips would touch, and Rey knew that that would be her destruction. She knew that he was trying to seduce her, make her bend to his will, to break her soul and spirit and mind.

"I," she muttered and was cut off by the force of his lips crushing against hers. Her eyes flew wide open from where they had been hooded and almost fully shut. She squirmed for a minute under him as she was not able to move away from where the back of her head was pinned to the chair. After a moment, she decided to not fight back and to let the kiss happen. She closed her eyes, and against all radical judgement, she let go of her inhibitions and kissed Kylo Ren back. His tongue pushed against her mouth, and instead of letting him in, instead of submitting herself to him in a submissive manner, Rey slipped her tongue out and fought with his, invoking in a dancing manner with his tongue. When she pulled back for a moment, he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, and she bit it with a flash of anger and violence, reminding her of why she didn't want Kylo Ren in the first place, enforcing her to remember what her mission to Master Luke Skywalker was.

She managed to wrench her face from his, but he didn't stop kissing her face. He moved from the corner of her lips across her cheek and to the corner of her jaw where he bit down. She cursed as he moved to her ear and sucked for a moment on her earlobe. Rey's eyes open wide as she reveled in the sensations being caused to her body before she pushed his head away from her own. Her breath was uneven as was his and she stared at him with wide and feral eyes. Kylo Ren looked down at the Scavenger as she tried to get the cuffs off of her wrists and ankles. He watched as she closed her eyes and attempted to concentrate to no avail. Her concentration was wracked by his kiss, by the burning passion she had been forced to endure from him, by the anger that she felt so hot and red sweltering inside her veins. He smirked in delight as she found that she could not concentrate and rely on the Force in order to unlock her wrists and ankles.

"You bastard," she muttered, turning her eyes up to glare at Kylo Ren. His smirk became even larger as he stared down at the girl he hated so dearly.

"You wanted it to, my dear Scavenger. You wanted that kiss even more than I did," he assured her, his voice low and convincing. His voice shook a bit as he remembered the passionate moment that he had just encountered. It had been his first kiss, and as inexperienced as he was, he had known what to do due to thoughts that he had encountered in the minds of others.

"I hate you," Rey spat at him, her breath uneven, and her chest heaving as she struggled to contain the hatred that she felt in her very core, the hatred that she promised her Master that she had under control, the passion that she promised herself that she would never encounter as long as she lived under the Jedi Code (which was as long as she was concerned she was going to live anyways). Kylo Ren glared back at the Scavenger brat, feeling her emotions swirling within him which only made his more enhanced and violent.

"The feeling is mutual," he informed her, standing up straight and pressing his helmet back on top of his head. He watched as she thrashed against her bonds in attempts to escape him, to escape the anger and passion that she felt, to escape the lust and desire that she knew she had felt for him and still did even in the throes of her anger. He turned and left the room, leaving her back arched and her body wrenching in the bonds of her chair.

"Let me go!" Rey shouted as he turned to the leave the room. He glanced back down at her body struggling on the plain interrogation chair. "Let me go!"

Kylo Ren left then, leaving the room feeling more powerful than he ever had in his whole life. It was time to report to the Supreme Leader on his findings of the girl's anger and passion, on his findings that the Scavenger would be very easy to manipulate even further and turn fully to the Dark side.

"Let me go," Rey whimpered as Kylo Ren left the room. Deep in his soul, he still felt nothing but anger and a hint of lust as he left the struggling girl behind and meandered quickly to his Master.

 **I know, I know. It's a lot shorter, almost one thousand words, shorter than the last chapter, and over one thousand words shorter than the first chapter, but this needed to end here. As a writer, I felt this is where the chapter needed to close, and the angst will resume in Chapter Four.**

 **But hey! There was some smooching going on, right? And, everyone's favorite best friend, some angst and passion between Kylo and Rey! I personally love the angst that I witness between them in other fanfics, and I especially enjoyed the angst that I made in this chapter here.**

 **Reviews would be nice, and if you do choose to, tell me your honest thoughts, if you feel like the story is moving too fast, if it's not moving fast enough, if it's just horrible in general. Reviews feed me, and they are what I rely on to live. I thank you, A, for reviewing already, and for the eight of you that are following the story, and the three of you who have favorited (sorry but I love counting), I thank you so much for choosing my humble story to follow and favorite and review. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rey watched Kylo Ren walk out of the interrogation cell's doors, and she stopped struggling once the doors finally slammed shut. Rey closed her eyes and concentrated, putting up her mental shield and putting up a wall inside her mind. If Kylo Ren dared to try and enter her mind to see what she was doing, he would be greeted by a hallucination of Rey thrashing against the chair's bonds and eventually calming down over time. In reality, Rey focused energy into opening up the leather and metal clasps that chained her to the chair.

 _These cuffs will open immediately and release my wrists and ankles,_ she thought to herself, a frown puckering above her hazel eyes until the clasps snapped open with a click. She smiled, allowing herself a fleeting second of pure joy as she realized that this was the second time she was able to successfully force command something when it had been commanded not to allow her to do so. She jumped up out of the chair and walked swiftly over to the doors, lifting her hand up into the air and waving it in front of the doors.

 _These doors will open up and let me out,_ she thought again, concealing her glee as another object bended to her will and gave way into submission. Rey looked to her right and her left as she looked about the hallway and dashed down the length of it, only stopping when she heard the footsteps of a lone Stormtrooper. She ducked into hiding in another hallway and waited until the Stormtrooper came close enough for her to compel.

"You will stop and hand me your weapon," She commanded, waving her hand in front of the Stormtrooper's face. He immediately stopped, stunned for a moment, before following her orders. The Stormtrooper handed over his blaster, and Rey took it from their outstretched hand.

"You will now go to the armory and pick up another blaster before carrying through with your other commands. You will not remember this or tell anyone about this," She further stated, waiting until the Stormtrooper had nodded and replied with a brief 'yes' and moved on down the hallway. Rey ran down the way that the Stormtrooper had previously come from and didn't stop for anything else.

Kylo Ren waited in front of his rooms, holding his right hand in the air until the scanner had completed his analyzation of his palm and connected fingers. He stormed into the room, yanking off his helmet and flinging off his gloves. His chest heaved up and down as the anger towards the whiney Scavenger brat coursed through his veins. He watched as a chair flew through the air and burst into a million shards of wood, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on concealing his emotions in order to stop the Force from controlling him and not the other way around. Ren opened his eyes and went into his bedroom, pulling off his cape and tunic before peeling off his boots, his leggings, his socks, and his long sleeved shirt. He stumbled his way into the bathroom and walked into the shower, blasting the water on cold as he clenched his fists and pounded them against the tile enclosed within the glass walls. Fortunately for the cleaning and healing droids, the tile didn't crack and remained intact as well as his knuckles which could have very well split the tile if he was less restrained.

"I hate you," he spat onto the floor of the shower, watching as the water swirled it away. He leaned his head against the cool glass and entered his mind, searching for the young girl that he felt so much hatred for. When he found her and saw her, he received a vision of the Scavenger thrashing against the restraints before finally calming herself. Ren frowned; something was off, not right as he watched the vision unfurl before his eyes. He tried to press forward into the youngling's mind but found that he could not; a brick wall appeared in front of him as he tried to reach Rey. Kylo Ren growled punched the tile harder this second time, relishing in the feel of the skin of his knuckles and palms bursting and breaking before him. He opened his eyes and glared at the blood that was washed away down the drain, suddenly filled with a desire that he wished the blood was not his but Rey's.

Rey stopped running at the hangar, hiding behind a cargo tray as several Stormtroopers and Knights of Ren formed lines and marched down various hallways. There were only about six X-Wing fighters, and three of them were being filled with pilots. The other three were chained to the floor with only one in the near vicinity of Rey. She scowled and waited for the Stormtroopers near her to leave before she ran to the nearest X-Wing, crouching down next to it as she cradled her blaster to her chest. She forced the ship to open slowly, and she climbed carefully into it, ducking down as she attempted to not get caught. She closed the lid and tucked her knees to her chest, closing her eyes as she tried to close off her mind even further to Kylo Ren.

 _ **I know you're in there.**_ Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, Rey thought to herself as Ren's enraged voice filled through her mind.

 _ **Come out, come out wherever you are,**_ he taunted her, his voice angry and hostile as it chuckled in her mind.

 _How do I know you won't kill me if I do?_ Rey asked, keeping her whole body out of view as she responded to the Sith in training.

 _ **You don't; there's always a risk. Come out now, I command you too. If you do, there's a less chance that you'll be punished. If you don't, and I am forced to make you come out, there will surely be a punishment waiting for you in a new cell,**_ he growled, his tone impatient as Rey tossed his words around in her mind. She shrugged him off, worthy to die for this Resistance, this Light, if it meant that she would no longer have to stay here with the evil and dark Kylo Ren. She reached her hands for the engine and turned it on, gripping the steering handle as she slowly tried to raise the ship from the floor. She found that she could not, and as she searched for the cause, she found it in her mind as Kylo Ren kept the ship stationed to the ground.

 _ **Alright, little Scavenger, last chance,**_ Ren snarled, a hint of pleading hidden deep down inside of his voice. Rey stood her ground for a moment before force opening the ship. She would not be able to help the Resistance or the side of the Light if she was dead, and she figured that it would send Kylo Ren on a massacre that would kill dozens if not hundreds of innocent lives.

 _ **Good girl,**_ he patronized her, and she growled back in her mind before calming herself. Anger, hatred, was not the way of the Jedi, neither was passion or lust or love or happiness. Only peace and serenity was the way of the Jedi, and Kylo Ren nor would the First Order nor Snoke turn her away from that path. Kylo Ren chuckled to himself, the noise coming out of his mask like a blow or sigh of air. Let the little girl think that she could not be turned. He would tempt her in the darkest of ways, make her so sure that she belonged to the Dark side, and corrupt her being down to her very core.

"Let's go," he ordered, his voice barely contained as he gripped onto Rey's arm and pulled her away from the ship. He caught the blaster she had obtained as it flew through the air by the Force that he wielded. Rey refused to wince as his long and slender fingers surrounded by leather gloves found their home in the bruises he had left on her bicep previously. Rey stumbled a bit as her short legs had to walk twice as fast and twice as many steps as Kylo Ren because he was a large bit taller than her. They walked down the entire length of the hallway that Rey had covered by herself before they stopped in front of a door that required a key code. Kylo Ren waved his hand in front of Rey's face, and she suddenly found her eyes glued shut. She struggled internally and mentally as he typed in a password to the keypad. Finally, she was able to wrench her eyes open just in time to see him type in the last number: 8. This only fueled Ren's fury as the door opened before him, revealing a large room that had a kitchen off to the left and a bookcase off to the right. Directly in front of them were a few couches and chairs that were placed in the middle of the room. Rey could see two other doors that split off in different directions as Kylo Ren pushed and shoved her into the room. She tried to spin away from him but was slammed against the wall, a copious amount of anger pulsing through her as Ren loomed over the young Scavenger and stared down at her. When had his mask come off, she thought to herself. Both of their chests heaved in harmony as their hearts beat as one, the same anger felt for one another flowing through their blood and traveling to their hearts. Suddenly, as if a _subito_ had been written onto a sheet of music, Ren reached down and grabbed both sides of the girl's face, pulling her mouth towards his as a list of slurs and vulgar curses rested on the edge of his tongue. He sent those shameful words towards her with a hard clash of his teeth against her bottom lip and her own set of teeth. She let him in almost immediately, and he relished in the fact that she had never been touched like this before, he was her first in so many ways imaginable, and he would be her first in other ways that were not so hard to imagine, not when her curvy and sculpted body pressed up against every fit line of his own, not when he hands yanked and tangled in his hair, pulling and pressing his face closer to her own. She was his to corrupt, his to possess, his to control. Kylo Ren grabbed onto her hip, his hand wandering down her leg until it reached her thigh. He then raised her leg and wrapped her calf around his waist, slowly grinding his lower half sensually against hers. A low moan escaped his throat, vibrating through Rey's body as her head flew back and hit the wall behind her. The pain brought more passion and turned to pleasure as Ren's mouth moved to suckle on her pulse point. He sucked harder before biting down, making a claim on her and marking his territory in a moment of sheer bliss for Rey. Her eyes opened wide, and she made a move to untangle her hands from his hair and push him away, gasping wildly as she stumbled away from the dark man. She wrapped her hands around the loose tendrils that had come undone from her three signature buns, yanking on her hair to try and inflict pain that would come to be associated with the pleasure that she had felt momentarily. Her eyes raced around the room, her mind trying to catch up to her wanton behavior of just a few moments ago.

"You'll learn to see that the Dark side is very appealing, especially if the one you favor and lust for is also a part of that side," Kylo Ren murmured behind Rey, his voice low and husky as his fingers traced over his swollen lips.

"I do not lust after you," she growled and snarled, spittle appearing on the edge of her bottom lip as she tried to control her emotions.

"It's getting harder for you to control them, right?" He asked with a knowing smirk, "You'll find that those old tricks will not work much longer. Your emotions are too strong; the hatred and lust and passion that you feel for me cannot be contained, it cannot be melded and worn down until it no longer affects you. The Dark side calls for you, little Scavenger. Give in."

"NO, I WILL NEVER GIVE IN!" Rey shouted fiercely, the cabinet doors in the kitchen flying and crashing open as her rage flew out of her and into the room. "I BELONG TO THE LIGHT! I WILL NEVER BELONG TO THE DARK!"

"We'll see about that, little Scavenger," Kylo Ren murmured once again, his voice sure and steady as he walked over to the doors to the room and found them already shut due to Rey's anger and outrage, leaving them sealed and enclosed together in such a small space that would surely implode due to just their presences alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo Ren whipped around to stare at Rey with anxious and proud eyes, watching as the objects around the room continued to vibrate and shake, the cabinets opening and closing as anger and hatred soared through Rey's mind and body. He stalked over to her, and the vibrating increased, the cabinet doors were almost flying off of their hinges. He continued walking over to her until he was half an inch in front of her; he put both of his palms on her cheeks, gentler than he had done earlier, and he focused every ounce of his concentration into calming Rey and giving her light and happiness. Though he was proud of what dark powers the little Scavenger had just displayed, he needed her to calm down before she blew up the entire room or anything else.

The shaking came to a stop, the cabinet doors closed softly, and the door to Rey's quarters unlocked. The Scavenger gazed up at Kylo Ren with a hint of a small smile on her face before it vanished. He could see in her eyes that she knew that he had taken away the negative and bubbling emotions from within her. He had not suppressed them but simply taken them away and tossed them into the atmosphere. They would recycle themselves back to someone else, perhaps in a different time or on a different world, but they would recover and take hold of the same intensity if not greater that Rey had once felt. He stared down at the girl for a minute more before waving his hand over her face and catching her as she fell unconscious into his waiting arms. He carried the girl out of the front living room and into the bedroom part of her quarters. He debated between placing the girl on the floor or on the bed; she would surely be uncomfortable on a soft bed that felt like feathers due to the fact that she had slept in that AT-AT for most of her entire life. He shook his head and the thought disappeared; he should not give a damn whether she was comfortable or not. She did not matter to him; he was only to turn her to the Dark side in order for the Supreme Leader to make her his apprentice.

He placed the girl onto the bed, gazing down at her feminine curves as she laid sleeping. The hair that had come out of her signature three knots framed her face in wispy curls that reminded him of Leia Organa's hair from many years ago. The girl was still young but not young enough that a womanly shape had not yet inhabited her body. He gazed wistfully at her long and lean legs, the leggings that she wore were achingly tight to him, and he had a sudden thought of what they would look like naked. Her tunic was the opposite of her leggings and was not tight but loose; her breasts, which were not those of a little girl or a child, swelled through the tunic, and he tilted his head as he wondered if they would be the same color as her tanned skin. Perhaps not, he mused, for she most likely did not wonder on Jakku naked, certainly not around other traders that she didn't even trust. He wondered what her naked body would look like underneath all of those clothes, and his trousers suddenly began to get very tight. Ren uncomfortably shifted, adjusting his pants as he moved out of her room. He closed the bedroom door behind him, anxious to leave the room. He walked into the living room where they had shared their second passionate kiss, and Ren scooped up his helmet as he moved to exit the room. After ensuring that his mask was locked in and tight around his face and neck, he left Rey's new quarters and typed in a code into the keypad outside of the quarters, locking Rey inside and everyone else out. Ren marched down the hallway, making various twists and turns until he stood outside of his own quarters. He held up his palm in front of the scanner, walking quickly into the room as the doors opened and closed after him. He removed his helmet and kicked off his boots once he reached his bedroom, shutting and locking the bedroom door behind him. He walked over to the bed and took off his tunic and leggings, taking more time than he liked to when removing his socks, long sleeved shirt, and briefs.

He stared down at his fierce erection, tilting his head to the side as he grasped it in his hand. It wasn't the first time that he had been aroused; he had seen slave girls enter many officer's quarters in scandalous outfits that made a tightening occur in the lower half of younger Kylo Ren's body. It happened on a copious amount of occasions when he awoke as a young, teenage boy. He had only felt the desire to touch himself due to a seductive situation once before, and that occurred after the first time he and Rey had ever kissed.

He laid down on the bed as he pictured the young Scavenger in his mind, her beautiful brown eyes filled with hate and lust as she kissed the Sith to be over and over again. In his mind, he could feel the soft and smooth skin of her arms as he gripped her biceps in his hands. His mouth moved down her neck to her collar bones and upper chest where he kissed and suckled, marking his claim on the Scavenger. He heard her soft moans, and as he stroked his dick, he felt Rey's hand touching him instead of his own. He felt her warm head grinding against him, enveloping him again and again until he was on the brink of explosion. He grunted and tossed his head back, groaning her name as he stroked his hand once, twice, three times, before a wave of color and fireworks danced across the back of his eyelids. He gasped and opened his eyes as he rode wave after wave of bliss, sighing softly as he realized that he was alone, and the young Scavenger that he had been desiring and fantasizing about was indeed not there with him. He sighed in frustration, some of it anger, another portion due to the sexual tension that had encompassed himself and Rey and still lingered even then in the aftermath of the pleasure that he had felt, and headed off to his bathroom, desperate to clean himself off and pour cold water down his body.

Rey woke up awhile later, her eyes slowly blinking until the surroundings became clear. She sat up and clutched her head as she was hit with a burst of dizziness. Her back ached a bit due to the feather soft mattress that she had been laid upon, if she had any guess. She looked down at her appearance, making sure that the clothes that she was adorned in were still the same ones that she had arrived it. She leaped off the bed in a stance that screamed balance and skill, and her hand gripped aimlessly around the open air where her staff would usually reside. She stood up and tried not to dwell on the fact that she felt powerless without any sort of weapon. Sure, she was able to use the Force, but she wasn't experienced, and it wasn't quite the same as having a large staff to defend yourself with was. The lightsaber that she had used only once and given over to Master Luke had given her a different feel, a burst of power that surged through her palms and radiated throughout her entire body. It was a feeling that she had never experienced in her entire life, one that she had never dreamed to encounter but was forced to face anyways. Memories of the lightsaber are not well to dwell on, she thought to herself, memories of that lightsaber bring back memories of fighting Kylo Ren. Those memories of fighting Kylo Ren (really anything to do with Kylo Ren in general) brought back those same emotions of anxiety and despair and anger and hatred. Rey bitterly pushed aside those memories of her Master and current enemy and turned to look at her surroundings.

There was a wardrobe built into the wall to the left of the bed, and on the other adjacent side of the sleeping device was a door that Rey assumed led out of the room. Rey walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, staring at the mixture of colors that were hanging up inside. There were a plethora of tunics in dark crimsons, blacks, and oddly enough, dark grey. Rey found herself wondering why one would own so many tunics and leggings and socks; it was wasteful to have so many when one could just wash the outfit they had worn that day and change back into it soon after. There were others that surely needed clothing more than Rey did, so she found herself with a slight nauseating feeling. She left the wardrobe alone and walked over to the door across the room.

The door opened up to the larger living space that Rey had been in earlier with Kylo Ren. Pushing aside the name swiftly in her thoughts, Rey meandered over to the kitchen area, opening up various cupboards and cabinets to see plates and cups and what she assumed were utensils to eat with, but she did not know their names. She closed all of the doors and went to open what looked to be a refrigerator, something that she had never seen before, a space that was frigid that held foods and drinks that were perishable and would not survive warmer temperatures than the atmosphere of the refrigerator. She opened the door and peered inside, her stomach growling as she first caught sight of a pitcher of blue milk. Rey patted her stomach quickly, the familiar beginnings of hunger gnawing at the pit of her stomach like an old friend. Ever since she had eaten more than rations and hydration tablets as she had on Jakku, she never seemed to be able to keep herself full. The stress and anxious activities of the past few days had not helped that situation in the slightest. Rey looked around the fridge and saw flatbread and apples and a yellow fruit that she knew the name of but had never seen before. A banana. She only knew of the name because Finn had told her that that was his favorite fruit, a yellow crescent shaped fruit that one peeled the skin off of. It sounded just a bit like an orange to Rey.

Not being able to resist the pull of hunger (not true hunger, remind you, but hunger nonetheless when it came to Rey) any longer, she reached in the refrigerator and grabbed an apple and the pitcher of blue milk. She opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a glass cup, setting it down on the counter as she poured the liquid steadily into the cup. After replacing the milk and sitting down at the small, two-person table that was sat in the kitchen area, Rey bit into the apple, closing her eyes and smiling as she chewed the sweet and juicy fruit. She grabbed a banana from the refrigerator and sat the apple on the table, hesitantly peeling the skin back from the strange looking fruit. It cannot possibly be that bad if Finn enjoys it, she thought to herself. Finn was one of her most trusted allies, the true one and only friend that she had ever had, and if he said that something was delicious, she trusted that he was right.

Rey took a small and miniscule bite of the tip of the banana but found herself aching for more once the piece hit her taste buds. Flavor burst into her mouth as she swallowed the soft fruit, and soon enough, she had downed her banana and half of her blue milk. She paced herself better as she took bites from the apple and small sips from the cup of milk that sat in front of her. She washed the cup in the sink when she was finished and replaced it back in the cabinet, frowning as she threw away the banana peel in the trashcan. It felt so wrong wasting food like that, even if it just was a banana peel that presumably tasted like rubbish. On Jakku, she would have rejoiced to have a peel from a fruit such as that, anything that would rescue her from the tasteless, standard rations. Rey walked out of the kitchen and looked at the chairs and couches that were of course black and red. They were sat in a sort of semi-circle, facing the rest of the living quarters. Rey felt the urge to relieve herself and looked towards the only other door that wasn't the exit. She quickly walked over to it and opened it, turning on the light in the room; she rejoiced as she saw a toilet, a sink, and what looked like the showers that sprayed water at the trading post. She quickly used the toilet and washed her hands, walking over to the 'refresher' as others called them on Jakku to see just what exactly it did.

There were two knobs, and when Rey turned the one on the left on, it sprayed boiling and burning hot water; the one on the right sprayed freezing and frigid water. Together, they would spray a nice, tepid medium that would be wonderful for anyone to bathe in. There was a bar of soap and what Rey thought was shampoo for hair. Her eyes watered as she realized that this was one of the only times that she was actually treated like a human being. Sure, she was fed and given new clothes while she was on the Resistance Base, but there was hardly any time for what people called showers when they were in the midst of a war and trying to find out where Luke Skywalker was. She had never used soap, never used shampoo in her life, and she almost cried as she saw that the scent of both of these things was a delightful smell called Jasmine and Lavender.

She stumbled back into the bedroom that she had slept in, grabbing a dark grey tunic and a lighter grey set of leggings and arm wraps and socks in a moment of wanting to truly know what it was like to feel clean. The Scavenger turned Jedi walked back to the bathroom, closing the door and panicking when there was not a lock. She did not want anyone to encounter her while she was naked, to see her body exposed and vulnerable. She placed foot stool in front of the door, hoping that it would at least momentarily stop any intruder. She walked over to the glass doors of the shower and stripped herself bare. She cautiously stepped onto the tile, turning both knobs in towards each other as she tried to find the right mixture of hot and cold water. Once the warm water was raining down on her body, Rey lifted her head up towards the jet of water and tasted salt as her tears mingled with the water. She knew that she was failing her Master; she had come no further in her mission to bring back Ben Solo. She gave herself two minutes of selfishness, and she began to count back from 120 as she lathered her hair up thickly with the shampoo. Gone were the three buns that held her hair back from her face; her hair had come loose while she had been under the influence of sleep. Rey reached 60 seconds as she washed off her hair and applied the soap to her tanned skin, scrubbing raw at the years of dust and grime that seemed to be in her veins and not just on the outside of her body. She hugged her arms to herself and laid her forehead against the tile as she reached 0, and she began to think of a plan to evade all incoming attempts of Kylo Ren and his seductive ways and to also bring Ben Solo back to the Light side that Rey knew was filled in her very core.

 **A/N: Seriously thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and favorited and followed. It means the world to me; I'm so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story so far. Also, I'm a female, so if that whole Kylo sexy alone time to himself is a bit awkward and weird, it's because I've never witnessed that stuff. I've only ever read about it and sort of (not really) seen it on some movies and television shows, so sorry. But, anyways, thank you for waiting through the weird updating phase of me not updating for like two weeks or however long it was, but I'm back with more words than ever. Yay, whoop whoop, okay, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo Ren stepped out of the Hologram Room, moving swiftly through the halls as he replayed the words from the Supreme Leader over and over in his mind.

"Kylo Ren," he had said as Ren himself was kneeling down on one knee in front of the twelve foot hologram that depicted Supreme Leader Snoke. Ren lifted his eyes but not his head up to glance at his Master, only getting up from his crouching and kneeling position when Snoke waved his hand for him to rise.

"Supreme Leader," Ren spoke back, looking up at his leader through the slits in his mask. He didn't try to block any of the events from the past few days for he knew that Snoke would easily see past everything and punish him severely for attempting to hide something from him.

"I can see..how the Scavenger..is impacting you," the great creature spoke, his voice grave and hesitant due to his old age. Kylo Ren knew that the figure that he called his Master was around seven feet tall and was a dark grey color that looked sickly and had dulled over time. His fingers were not like those of humans but were curved and shaped into claws that resembled those of a raptor's; his toes suffered the same fate, and his toenails clicked upon the ground whenever he walked around. He was old but wise and mature, not a fool in the slightest.

"She has certainly begun to elicit certain responses and emotions from me, Supreme Leader," Ren replied honestly, a frown puckering slightly between his brows. "I am beginning to worry about some of them, indeed."

"The passion and lust that you feel for the Scavenger…it is not abnormal," he said, his voice hoarse, "She is a woman, and you are still but a man; you both, after never receiving any care from the opposite sex in a lustful or romantic manner...it is only normal that you feel the way you do. Worry not, Kylo Ren, but use these feelings to your advantage. You were right…attempting to seduce the girl to…the Dark side by attraction. You made…a wise decision."

"Thank you," Ren ducked his head a bit, giving his leader a gracious nod.

"Go to her, get inside her head…in her every waking thought. Sway her…convince her…you are dismissed," Snoke waved his hand at Ren before the hologram disappeared into darkness. Ren walked out of the room and travelled down the hallway to Rey's quarters when he was hit with a flood of emotions.

Gazing at a stream of water flooding from a rusty facet. Having one shower in an entire seventeen years that lasted for thirty seconds. A middle-aged man, his face full of wrinkles that contained the dirt and light colored sand of Jakku, with rotting, blackened teeth promising a shower that would last for three minutes, a true shower with soap and warm water that would feel delightful despite the heat of the scorched environment, and in return, he would receive a night with a young and attractive girl, a girl that had three buns in her hair, in his bed.

They were all memories, Ren realized after standing in the hallway for several long seconds. No matter if Rey meant to broadcast them or not, memories of showers and water had reached Kylo Ren as well as wave after wave of sadness and relief and feeling selfish flooded throughout him and his psyche. Ren continued down the hallway until he reached Rey's quarters, pausing only momentarily to unlock the door through the keypad and let himself in. He heard the shower running in the distance, and he abstractly wondered if he should be in her quarters while she was showering, while her wet and naked body was on display in a crystal clear glass box that was identical to his own. Before the images could have too much of an effect on him, Ren distracted himself by sitting in a chair and taking off his helmet and then reciting the alphabet forwards to backwards and then, backwards to forwards. He found that that method of thinking and algorithms were helpful for trying to remain focus in precarious and in situations full of adversity.

 _ **I saw them; I felt what you were feeling,**_ Ren's voice flooded through Rey's mind, and she almost dropped the bar of soap that she had in her hand. His voice was quiet and solemn, almost lugubrious in a way, and it was eerily close, almost like he was in the room with her.

 _Are you in the living area?_ Rey asked timidly, her eyes widening as she felt amusement coming from Ren. Immediately, she shut off the shower, and she heard him give a slight chuckle in her mind.

 _ **Does it matter?**_ He asked coyly as Rey ran a fluffy towel through her hair and then down her body. She ignored the annoying Ren as she dressed herself in the clothes that the First Order had provided for her. She walked out of the bathroom and deposited her clothes on the bed, promising herself that she would wash them when Ren finally left.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded once she saw the raven-haired man. She quickly pulled her hair into its signature style, glaring at the man seated on one of the chairs in the living room area.

"I am here because I wish to be," he responded cryptically, standing up as she entered the room. She crossed her arms over her chest, and he stared for a moment at her breasts as they were raised before his vision travelled to her face; as Snoke had informed him of the common knowledge that he had known since the moment he was born, he was after all just a man.

"Well, I wish you to leave," Rey growled, narrowing her eyes even further as he stood across the room from her.

"I do not, so I will not leave. It is time for your training sessions to begin," Ren said matter-of-factly, clenching his fists repeatedly in attempts to sooth the beast that was caged within him, pacing back and forth angrily as it rattled the bars on its cage, desperate to get to Rey and claim her in every way, shape, and form.

"I've told you more than once, Kylo Ren, I belong to the Light," Rey spoke with clenched teeth, "My Master is Luke Skywalker, and I am not going to be tempted to turn to the Dark side, despite your seductive ways."

"You cannot possibly be of the Light when you are speaking of me with such anger and hostility, not to mention the lust that I see as well. I can read you, Rey," Ren murmured, every word was a step in her direction until he stood immediately in front of her nose. "You are attempting to not submit to me and this way of life; it is better than the brightness that you have fooled yourself with for too long. Luke Skywalker is a fool as well. He believes that all of these emotions, these dear passionate emotions that his own _Padawan_ feels deep within her, can be suppressed and eliminated. That is not human nature, Sca – Rey, let go, join me."

Rey stared up at Ren with hatred blended with a hint of lust and attraction, judging by the way her delectable brown orbs had dilated. She backed up and left the room, stalking over to the bedroom before shutting the door and piling pillows in front of it. It would not keep him out, she knew that, but she had to try and keep him out. He was confusing her, eliciting these strange emotions out of her that had never been coaxed, never been touched by anyone in her entire life. These new emotions and feelings were so strange, so foreign, and so _feral,_ so wanton. When she touched him, when Ren kissed Rey, her body lit on fire, her back arched into him, her hands pressed against his chest, eager for skin to skin contact to strengthen the fire that she felt so deeply. She wanted to feed it, she hungered for the dangerous man, her enemy, and while she wanted more and more and more, her brain knew that she needed to get away from him as soon as possible. Most of all, the biggest part of her, just wanted to curl up and cry, to sulk and shout at the heavens why her, why did she have to be blessed with Force sensitive powers? Why did she have to carry out this mission for her Master, to be kidnapped and taken hostage by her enemy, by the very person that she loathed and despised? Why did she have to find Ben Solo? Why her?

She wanted to return to Jakku, the place that she had known as home for so many years. Even though she would miss Finn and Poe and BB-8 and C3-PO and R2-D2 and General Organa and Master Luke, she just wanted to be home in her familiar AT-AT where everything was safe and familiar and _home._

Ren came into the bedroom then, shooting the pillows across the room. He again walked over to Rey until he stood in front of her like he had before, her eyes even with his pectorals and chest. Rey looked up at him, and in a move that surprised him, she placed her hands on both of his cheeks like he had done to her before.

"Talk to me," she whispered, a plan that had been formed in her brain previously swirled to the surface but behind the brick, mental wall that she had built, "Let me in, talk to me. Let me see you. Touch me, let me touch you. This is new for both of us; we're confused and frightened and angry and lustful. Let me in, let me find you, Ben Solo."

Ren's eyes flew open from where they had been shut, the anger in him rising and falling with the movements of his chest as he breathed in and out. He threw Rey to the bed, watching as she landed on the soft mattress, fear bubbling up in her brown doe eyes. In a harsh growl, he snarled nine words as he opened his lightsaber and raised it to attack the poor Scavenger.

" _I told you not to call me Ben Solo_."

 **A/N: Sorry it's really short, it's almost a thousand words less than the last chapter, but I felt some inspiration a little while ago and wanted to write and publish this while it was fresh in my mind. But, double update today! Hooray! No update tomorrow, possibly Thursday, most definitely on Friday though. Be patient, I promise good things come to those who wait (including sexy times). There will be more steamy (and actually sexual this time) Reylo to come in the next chapter. I love you all, thank you for favoriting and following and reviewing. Byee**


	7. Chapter 7

Rey's eyes widened, and she stared at the red lightsaber in Kylo Ren's hands, willing herself to stay where she was and not flinch back. Any hope of Ben Solo rising to the brink of Ren's mind was shattered as the hostile man breathed heavily, spittle flying from his bared, feral mouth.

"I should kill you right now," Ren growled, his voice deep and husky as his hcest heaved up and down. His eyes narrowed even further, following the slight movements of Rey's hands. The red lightsaber slid back into the handle, and Kylo Ren tossed it to the side, leaping onto the bed and Rey in one solid motion. One moment, Ren was standing at the end of the bed, ready to slice Rey in two clean halves, and in the next moment, his mouth was hot and demanding on hers, his hands in her hair and forcing her head up for easier access. Rey's eyes widened to an impossible size, and she attempted to fling herself away, her efforts proved fruitless by the overwhelming weight of Ren atop her. The lust grew to an overwhelming amount as Ren ground his lower half against her pelvis, his teeth latching onto her bottom lip before his tongue smoothed away the pain. A whimper rose from Rey's throat, her hands flying out and clutching to the Sith Apprentice's back, her hips rising up to meet his own. The passion and lust flew to overwhelming heights, impacting both individuals as they tried to control their libidos. It proved too much as objects around the room began to shake, lights flashing behind Rey's eyelids as Kylo Ren's mouth moved down her neck towards her chest.

"Say my name," He murmured with harsh breaths, his mouth moving across the fabric covering Rey's breasts, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Ren's words shattered the fantasy in Rey's mind, her hands coming up between them to Force push the man off of her. Rey leaped off of the bed, attempting to grab the lightsaber off of the ground even as Ren Force pulled it to his grip. She bolted from the room, sprinting it into the bathroom and locking it behind her to force Ren out of her system.

"You can't hide from me forever," He spoke outside the bathroom door, his hand coming up to lean against the door. The image of her squirming underneath him still haunted his eyes when he closed them, even moments after it was over.

"You will bend to my will, and oh, what a happy day that will be," He spoke, a harsh laugh forcing its way out of his windpipe, "Two light beings killed in one day, yours and the last remnants of Ben Solo."

Rey's eyes flashed open at the Sith Apprentice's words, her mental shield rising to new lengths as hope and a new, renowned sense of possibility filled her senses.

Kylo Ren stumbled into his chambers, ripping the mask from his head as his anger soared to new heights. Damn the scavenger for making him feel such torment, such passion, such lust. Damn her for making his emotions so haywire, for forcing him to resort to his ancient and heinous Jedi instructions to control the emotions flittering throughout his body. No one should have such power, such authority over him.

Kylo Ren roared and the kitchen went into disarray, the cabinet doors flying open and the food inside the cabinets soaring across the room. He knelt to the ground, his hands gripping his hair as the sensations of her hot and lithe body flashed through his mind. He slapped his face and dug his nails into his thigh, trying to make the pleasurable feelings disappear. He stumbled into the bathroom, shedding his clothes to take care of his feelings once more, the images of a prepubescent Kylo Ren rising to the brink of his mind as he grasped control of the situation.

Rey grasped at her hair, her breathes coming in sharp gasps and pants as the lust continued to soar. All she wanted to do was to reach out through the Force and call Kylo Ren back into her apartment, to shed all of her clothes and let him show worship to her body through his own. She wanted to disregard the Jedi code she had barely begun to learn, disregard the instructions and mission she was on in order to taste the sweet sensation of pleasure that had begun to mount as Ren had ground himself upon her.

The sensations of his lower half upon hers, the muscular pectorals rubbing against her aching nipples, brought back the high arousal levels that had barely begun to lower, and Rey arched her back against the bathroom door, the feeling of phantom fingers flying across the sensitive spots of her breasts. Rey was so caught up in the passion and lust rising inside her body that she did not notice the feeling of Kylo Ren in the Force, sending the sensations to her mind and through her body. Instead, the feeling of his hot mouth kissing its way down her body to her most private area filled her senses, chasing her further and further away from reality. His phantom mouth closed around her nether regions, closing around her precious bud as her breasts arched up into his awaiting hands. Her hands grasped at the wall and the sink counter, closing around the surface as a cry left her throat. A strange feeling rose up in her body, bringing her closer and closer to the precipice of a brink that she had no knowledge of. The sensations of fingers entering her opening brought her closer, the strong and long digits of Kylo Ren curling upwards in a motion for her to come, come closer, and surrender fully. One final suck of his lips, his tongue circling the aching bud, and one final pull on both of her swollen nipples was the breaking point, shattering her daydream as she fell over the ledge, physically falling to her knees as her very first climax swept over her.

 **A/N: I know it's been an awful long time since I've put out a chapter of this story, and this very brief chapter of just over a thousand words is a lame excuse of an apology (there is smut in it, like I promised). I'm so very sorry, but I seemed to have lost my creative spunk and was just so tired and lonely, all I wanted to do was sleep for a thousand years. With finals and the first semester of my senior year of high school wrapping up, I thought I'd try to put out a few chapters before Christmas and the New Year, to at least attempt to end the year with a bang. I reiterate that I am very sorry, and I hope that this chapter at least made up for some bit of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

White flurries nestled in Rey's hair, startling her from the brief moments of peace she had experienced. She glanced around, her heartrate picking up as she found herself on an ice planet, not a tundra like the brutal Hoth, but peaceful, snow grazing the ground as it fell softly from the sky. She gave herself a moment to secure her surroundings, startling herself when she noticed the grass that was beneath her feet, and only her feet. Everywhere else she looked, there was snow and ice, but under her figure were emerald stalks and yellow daisies, coaxing a smile from her lips.

"Rey," A voice startled her, causing her to glance up sharply at the figure just a few feet away. She recognized the broad shoulders and tall stature, the black hair falling in such a familiar way.

"Kylo Ren," She whispered. She frowned, it seemed that even when she was in sleep's cooling and calming arms, she was not alone, ever haunted by the evil and tormented soul that stood before her.

"No," He shook his head, taking a step towards her as she took one back. His hands held no weapon but his touch, and his eyes cast themselves downwards to stare at the ever melting snow underneath her feet. Everywhere she moved, the patch of greenery followed.

"What is your name?" Rey asked, shifting away from him once more. He followed her movements, taking one step forward as she took one step back.

"Here, I have no name," He answered, "But once, long ago in a different land that was green and pleasant, they called me Ben Solo."

Rey tilted her head, narrowing her eyes as she searched for the lie in his words. Surely a mind trick must be at play. Such words would never escape the cruel and unforgiving lips of Kylo Ren.

"Kylo Ren does not exist in this place," The strange copy of the Sith Apprentice said, startling Rey from her mind. "This is the place where his innocence lives, the Light and happiness reigns while he is unconscious and asleep."

Rey took a cautious step towards Ben Solo, her fingers itching to touch the young and smooth face. He knelt down and plucked a flower from the grass surrounding her figure. Placing it into her hair and smiling as a wreath of flowers began to encircle her head. He took her hand and cupped it in both of his, bringing them to lie against his chest, touching the skin to feel the beating of his heart.

"I'm supposed to bring you back," She murmured, looking away from the tender scene that threatened to ensnare her heart. She snatched her hand away, cupping it against her breast as she forced her emotions down and away, the Jedi code still thundering in the back of her mind.

"I know," Ben Solo whispered, his eyes closing, his dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheek bones. Rey took a flower from the wreath in her hair and placed in on top of Ben's head, watching as the flower blossomed and formed a crown before crystallizing.

"I am stagnant here," He confessed, his voice shaky and low as tears slid down his cheeks and froze before falling off of his visage. "Neither the Light nor the Dark can penetrate me. I am both, and I am neither. It is maddening."

"I'll find a way out of this," Rey promised, her heart aching as the tall figure slid to the ground, sobs raking his form. She climbed onto his lap, cradling his head to her chest as her fingers ran through his hair, rocking him back and forth as a mother would to her child.

"I promise," She whispered, tears coming to her own eyes as the shame and embarrassment disappeared as love and acceptance took their places.

Kylo Ren sat up with a gasp, his breath ragged as the feeling of the frozen ground still encompassed him. His hands clutched at the bed sheets, bringing him back to reality as the dream came crashing down around him. Love, peace, happiness. The emotions he hadn't felt in years surrounded him all at once, overwhelming him as he tried to gain control of the situation.

Rey, the beautiful scavenger, had looked ravishing and lovely in the blue dress and flowers of spring, bringing forth light unto the ice surrounding Ben Solo. Kylo Ren grasped his face in his hands, forcing back the tempting thoughts that were too pure and innocent to be anything other than the Light. A new thought, insidious and heinous, began to form in his mind; an evil smile creeping its way across his mouth as images of success began to bleed into his view.

The way to get the young girl to submit herself fully, to accomplish the goal that the Supreme Leader had laden upon him, was to pretend to be Ben Solo, feign an act of purity and Light, to mask the Darkness that permeated every fiber of Kylo Ren's being. Every moment that Rey would be with "Ben Solo" would be a moment where her weaknesses were shown. Finally, Kylo Ren would squash every miniscule bit of seductive light out of the scavenger, succeeding in bringing her to his realm and proving once and for all that Kylo Ren was immune to the Light.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey attempted to keep Kylo Ren and Ben Solo far from her mind, but she could only protect herself while conscious. They slipped into her mind through her dreams, visiting her in the only land that she had a relationship with peace in.

Some nights there was snow, the delightful pieces of frost and white that she had never experienced before, only the harsh tundra of Hoth filling her memories. Occasionally, Kylo Ren appeared, chasing away the images of Ben Solo and bearing hot sand in his hands and underneath his feet. Rey would drive him out of her pleasant land, forcing flowers and grass from her finger tips to counteract the brutal sand that reminded her so much of Jakku, lonely and unforgiving.

Other times there was Ben Solo, a younger and much more caring version of the dark figure that haunted Rey's mind. Ben did not speak much, and when he did, he whispered tales of his ancestry, stories of the parents Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker never knew, stories of the bandit days of Han Solo, no trace of bitterness in the words of Ben Solo's father, only grief. In moments such as those, Rey would hold Ben Solo with a tenderness that only that of a lover could provide, and Ben Solo's lips would trace apologies on her skin as tears began to flow from his tender and aching eyes. In moments such as these, Rey would feel no pity but rather anger and disgust towards the Supreme Leader for turning such an innocent boy into a murderous monster.

She loathed herself for the selfishness that she presented in these moments, the love that she possessed but was never able to shed was poured out onto the gray Ben Solo, and she detested herself for not following the Jedi code more closely, shame flooding her system as thoughts of what her Master would think if he knew often entering her mind. When she reached such a vulnerable state, it was Ben Solo's turn to gather her in his arms, stroking the hair that had come loose from the rigid buns atop her head, lavishing touch after touch upon the skin that flinched away from the most miniscule of brushings due to the banishment and tremendous period of exile. It took hour after hour, night after night alone with Ben Solo for Rey to relax, to succumb to the caressing hands and lathering touches, but once Kylo Ren showed up, the bubble was burst, and Rey was back to the defensive and aching scavenger that he saw her as.

Kylo Ren marched into Rey's apartment five days after their physical encounter, his eyes searching for the scavenger that his lust desired so. He found her on the floor of the living room, meditating as a holopad floated a few inches from her face. She appeared to have taken no notice in him as the holopad continued to float without waver, even as he took several steps towards him.

"What do you wish today?" The scavenger startled him with her calm voice, her eyes remaining shut as a second holopad rose to join the first.

"There are many things I wish," Kylo Ren spoke from behind his mask, a smirk crawling on his face with his words. Amusing was it that his plan was already in action, and the infuriatingly beautiful woman in front of him did not suspect a thing.

"Today, however, we begin training," He continued, "The impractical ways that you have continued to practice will cease, and you will learn to reign in on your emotions and use them to your will."

"I will do no such thing, so it would be wise of you to exit the room," Rey spoke, her eyes finally fluttering open to glare at the masked figure that she was familiar and foreign. Defiance stood clear in her features, a signature look that was ever present on every member who ever stood to defy those who were Dark, those who were in control and ever powerful.

"If not today, then tomorrow," Kylo Ren insisted, "I am patient, and I will continue to demand until one day you give in. You will understand what you have been denying yourself and will beg for me to instruct you."

Rey carefully set the holopads down, restraining herself from flinching at Ren's words. In the previous night, Ben Solo had mentioned something hauntingly similar about patience, but in that instance, he had been regarding the shield and veil of protection that she surrounded herself with, even in his presence, too afraid for the return of Kylo Ren to allow herself to give in fully to the beautiful and blissful touches of the unblemished Ben Solo.

"As you wish," Rey retorted back, standing up and moving away from the man, walking towards the kitchen. She felt his wandering eyes on her, tracing down her back and landing on her toned legs, erupting shivers down her spine. The girl opened the fridge, glancing at the masked figure out of the corner of her eyes. She was taken aback at the innocent and solemn look on his face, wondering when he had removed the mask from his head.

"Rey?" He asked softly, his tone different from the harshness that had encompassed it only seconds before.

"Ben?" She took a step towards him, cautious and searching for tricks and manipulation.

"It seems that the time you have been spending with me in Ren's unconsciousness has given me room for freedom," He remarked, stepping closer to the girl and holding his hands up, palms facing her, to calm the startled Rey.

"I don't know how long I have here," He murmured, encircling her with his long arms as she stood frigid, "Please believe me when I say it's me."

"How often will this occur?" Rey asked, her eyelids fluttering shut as Ben Solo's mouth travelled to her hair, kissing her gently before moving the dark strands aside to kiss at her pulse point.

"I don't know," He confessed, "But I'd rather not talk about it at the moment." He gave thanks to her skin, worshiping the inches he could reach with his mouth, sending prayers of praise over her clothes in the most sensual of ways. He slid the tunic sleeves down her arms, smiling as she gave herself fully to him. He turned her so that his front was pressed entirely against her back, his hand reaching out to caress her collarbones and down to the soft flesh of her breasts. Rey's breathing became labored as Ben Solo cupped one of her beautiful mounds in his hand, rolling the sensitive bud between his unskilled but learning fingers. He smothered Rey's cry with his lips, gently entering her mouth with his tongue, the domineering and demanding nature of Kylo Ren shedding away to reveal the naïve and lovely nature of Ben Solo.

Rey arched into his touch as his other hand began a decent towards the aching regions of Rey that were alive and on fire. The trail of his hand burned scars into her skin, reminding her that this was the gentle touch of the man she had begun to burden with her love. His hand stroked her most sensitive bud through her leggings, earning a rewarding cry from Rey as her eyes rolled back into her head. She ground herself into his hand, attempting to gain more friction as both his hands slowed, performing lazy circles on her aching and awaiting flesh. Rey cried out in anticipation and eagerness, digging her nails into Ben Solo's shoulders as she tried to reach that awaiting precipice that she had fallen over just a few short days ago.

"Ben," She gasped, her eyes flying open as he swung around and knelt in front of her, ripping her tunic and leggings from her lithe body. He raised a dainty, callused foot onto his shoulder, maintaining eye contact as his mouth lowered to gently suck on the source of the pleasurable sensations. Rey tangled her fingers in Ben Solo's hair, mewling as his tongue circled her sensitive bud, two of his fingers entering her to bring forth more nerve ending feelings. Rey succumbed entirely as his fingers scratched once, twice, a third time over a spot centered deep inside her, sucking intensely to bring her to homeostasis. Rey balanced on the edge, but fell instantly after meeting Ben Solo's eyes with her own as he sucked one last time and stroked over that special spot once more. Her thighs clenched around his head, and he decreased his motions, bringing her through her second ever release and easing her gently back into reality. He summoned a new tunic and leggings along with a pair of underthings from her closet using his Force powers, dressing her gently and slowly as Rey came back to her surroundings.

Ben Solo stood to his full height, the back of his hand coming up to brush against Rey's cheek, gently fingering her eyelashes as she closed her eyes to lean into his touch. He lowered his face to her height, kissing her hair, her eyes, and then, her lips sensually, taking his time as if memorizing every inch that his lips touched. His mouth brushed hers softly for a few moments, neither moving as they stood at a standstill, pleasant and comforting in each other's presences. Finally, they both parted, and Ben Solo gave a tumultuous smile, picking up Kylo Ren's helmet from where it had been laden upon the floor.

"I'm going to go back to his chambers now," He spoke, his voice low as if it were filled with gravel, "It would be better for you and I if he were alone when I disappear."

"Come back to me," Rey whispered, feeling pathetic yet hopeful at her own words, a new found sense of peace and accomplishment flowing through her veins. Ben Solo nodded and gave her one last look before placing his back on and exiting from the room.

 **A/N: I know the sex scenes are a bit awkward, and I'm sorry for that (these are the first sex scenes I've ever really written). There's only so many times you can say the words breasts and sensitive before it gets weird and you just want to say boobs or something else (I'm awkward, sue me). Anyways, three updates in three days. I like this rhythm, but I don't know how long I can keep updating once a day. Tomorrow is my last day of school and finals, so I'll be off for two weeks, but I also work almost every day, so I have no idea. Anyways, hope you liked it. See y'all later.**


End file.
